Satori
by KeyGalley
Summary: Kuga es un muchacho rebosante de vanidad pero carente de autoestima; Isshiki, alguien que no se cansa de dar ánimo a los otros. / Canon-divergence. Posterior al capítulo más reciente de Shin no Sara, spoilers del arco de los exámenes de promoción.
1. Capitulo 1

Aquel invierno se sintió especialmente frío en Totsuki. Si alguien le preguntaba a Kuga el porqué, contestaría que era debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la cocina, puesto que, con el régimen impuesto por Azami Nakamura, apenas pudo cocinar algo sin que lo sancionaran por ir en contra de la normativa de Central.

Era obvio que el frío que sentía colándose por su piel hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas no tenía relación alguna con la soledad que se apoderó de él cuando supo que tendría la oportunidad idónea para demostrar su valía a los puestos superiores de la Élite Diez, pero el ocupante del primer puesto apenas le hizo caso.

Evidentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que Kuga se congeló bajo la gélida mirada de Eishi Tsukasa tras perder de nueva cuenta en uno de los encuentros culinarios más importantes de su vida. Era muy probable que se debiera a que su breve discurso sobre estar satisfecho por cumplir con su parte en el plan de Erina sonó lo bastante convincente para engañar hasta al mismo Terunori.

No había forma de que alguien pudiese ver las grietas en el pedazo de hielo bordeando el corazón de Kuga, amenazando con destruirlo aunque el muchacho de iris avellana fuera tan bueno a la hora de actuar como si estuviera hecho de algún material irrompible. Al comienzo le preocupó que Sōma pudiera sospechar, pero luego concluyó que el tipo era tan estúpido que, aun conociendo el estado anímico de Kuga, no haría nada al respecto.

De ese modo, Kuga dibujó una enorme sonrisa cuando Central finalmente cayó, contento en verdad de que los mocosos de primer año le cerraran la boca a Kobayashi, especialmente si se trataba de un imbécil sin cerebro como Yukihira. Estaba seguro de que aquello aumentaría la humillación que Rindō sentiría cada vez que recordara la competencia.

«Lo que bien comienza, bien termina, ¿no, Terunori?»

El muchacho aludido tembló ligeramente bajo el suave toque en uno de sus hombros.

«Ah, Isshiki. No te vi acercarte.»

Kuga miró el par de piedras aguamarina en el rostro de Satoshi solo un par de segundos antes de girar la cara. Esa mezcla armoniosa entre iris claros y pupilas oscuras siempre había sido demasiado para la salud mental de Terunori; a veces daba miedo la sinceridad explícita que su poseedor reflejaba.

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

Soltando un breve jadeo, Kuga volvió a mirar las gemas azules tan enigmáticas como solo el mar, y por dios que tuvo ganas de reírse como maníaco y llorar al mismo tiempo. Satoshi se burlaba de él, eso tenía que estar haciendo. ¿Cómo podía formular esa pregunta, de entre todas? Era obvio que no le iba a contestar; Kuga jamás expresaría la inminente sensación de fracaso en voz alta.

Y sin embargo, tenía delante a Satoshi Isshiki: un sujeto que rechazó la cocina gourmet porque se le antojaba más divertido dirigir un negocio ambulante el día de la competencia de ventas, y porque se había encaprichado con producir ingredientes que más tarde Sōma habría de transformar en porquerías.

Su vida era una jodida broma, sí, pero significaba todo para él, y se la tomaba tan en serio que enfrentó a Eishi con tal aferrarse. Isshiki amaba su vida y no le daba miedo mostrarlo, él era un libro abierto en cuanto a intenciones y sensibilidades; actuaba coherente a lo que decía sin que el doble sentido cubriese sus palabras. Decía justo lo que quería decir.

Así las cosas, Kuga no podría mentir a esta persona sin sentirse culpable.

«No quieres decirme. Supongo que está bien.»

Tan repentino como llegó, Satoshi dio indicios de marcharse, sin embargo, los pensamientos verbalizados de Kuga lo detuvieron sin proponérselo.

«Eres tan extraño.»

Satoshi lo miró, descompuesto por una vez.

«¿Por qué fue eso?»

Recordando demasiado tarde que sostenerle la mirada a Satoshi era una mala idea, Terunori hinchó las mejillas, frustrado pues sería descortés ver a otra parte a estas alturas.

«¿No te molesta haber perdido contra Tsukasa? En especial si había un zoquete descerebrado en el equipo que ganó después.»

Isshiki terminó de romperse y, decoroso, exhaló una carcajada mal contenida. Era claro que Kuga no hablaba de Nakiri.

«En realidad, sí. Me decepcioné un poco, pero no fue por eso.»

«¿Y por qué fue, entonces?»

Cada una de las sonrisas de Satoshi contenía una parte de su personalidad conciliadora, pero la que sus labios decidieron componer en ese preciso momento le supo tan cálida a Kuga, que olvidó por un instante que estaban en invierno y que su cara enrojecía de frío.

«Porque esperaba hacer que Eishi entendiera los sentimientos de quien más lo admira.»

Era algo estúpido, pero la mente de Kuga fue invadida por imágenes de Isshiki halagando a Terunori justo después de que Rindō se burlara de él porque Eishi no le hacía caso. También recordó escenas irrelevantes en las que Satoshi sonreía amablemente cuando nadie más se lo tomaba en serio.

«Isshiki…»

«Al final, no importa. Sōma y Erina ya le han hecho entender los sentimientos de todos nosotros. Solo espero que sea suficiente para ti, Terunori; sé que las cosas no salieron como esperabas.»

Parte del glaciar oprimiendo el corazón de Kuga se fundió discretamente.

«Da igual, no es el fin del mundo. Siempre puedo mejorar y volver a desafiarlo. Ese maldito no va a deshacerse de mi cocina tan fácilmente.»

La suave mirada de Isshiki adquirió un brillo travieso que a Kuga se le antojó atractivo.

«Seguro que no. Es difícil ignorarte con lo llamativo que eres.»

Kuga acostumbraba a responder con picardía a casi cualquier cosa, pero en esta ocasión se quedó consternado. Decidió, entonces, concluir el diálogo e ir a molestar a Yukihira antes de que el par de gemas radiantes que Isshiki tenía por ojos lo sofocaran más de lo que ya de por sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego del enfrentamiento definitivo contra Nakamura y de haber finalizado los exámenes de promoción al siguiente nivel, las clases en Totsuki fueron restauradas con tan solo un par de cambios significativos. Uno de ellos consistió en que los estudiantes compartirían ciertos módulos impartidos anteriormente por distintos chefs.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Isshiki, era muy entretenido recorrer las aulas como vocero de la directora y encontrar a Sōma haciéndole la vida imposible a sus nuevos compañeros. Otra situación que el ocupante del segundo puesto en la Élite Diez no esperaba afrontar era que ahora coincidía en varias clases con Nene Kinokuni y Terunori Kuga al mismo tiempo.

No le molestaba ser testigo de sus riñas típicas, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero sin los demás consejeros presentes más el hecho de que algo había cambiado entre Kinokuni y él desde el diálogo que sostuvieron previamente al encuentro con Tsukasa, el ambiente se tornaba muy incómodo: Isshiki sintió que Nene trataba de acercársele con más frecuencia y no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso, pero la presencia de Kuga lo impedía.

«Kinokuni, ¿ya estás acosando a Isshiki otra vez? Dale un respiro.»

«No lo estoy acosando, imbécil, solo hablamos. No sé si ya te diste cuenta de que ahora compartimos la mitad de las clases, ¿o acaso sigues creyendo que todos te hemos seguido para contemplar lo bueno que eres en la cocina? Diva idiota.»

«¿A quién llamaste diva, fea cuatro ojos?»

«Chicos, relájense; todos podemos convivir perfectamente. Nene puede acercarse cuando quiera, yo estaré encantado.»

Isshiki dirigió una de esas miradas insostenibles a la dichosa muchacha, quien giró el rostro antes de empezar a sonrojarse. Y cuando Kuga estaba a punto de expresar un ácido "ay, por favor", Satoshi cambió de objetivo.

«Y Terunori… No sé exactamente qué es lo que te molesta de Nene, pero no tienes por qué atacarla. Puedes fingir que no está aquí si te apetece, solo déjame hablar con ella ahora y después discutiremos si necesitas algo de mí. Seremos solo tú y yo en el siguiente módulo, ¿recuerdas?»

Kuga no tenía ni idea de que implicaciones podrían haber tenido las palabras de Isshiki para que Kinokuni reaccionara como si nunca la hubiesen ofendido tanto en su vida. Tal vez en el fondo de la retorcida mente de Satoshi ya estaba previsto que Nene iba a fruncir las cejas y bufaría con indignación mientras se alejaba de ellos, porque el joven de los iris aguamarina apenas se inmutó. Definitivamente, Satoshi Ishikki era un completo enigma, y podría representar, si quisiera, una amenaza más grande que Eizan y Akanegakubo en el mismo equipo.

«Parece que he dicho algo que hizo enojar a Nene, ¿no, Terunori?»

«Y yo qué sé; se enoja por todo, no entiendo qué le viste.»

Kuga contempló, expectante, la forma en que las líneas en el rostro de Isshiki se destensaron a tal punto que evidenciaron su confusión. No obstante, casi inmediatamente recobraron su compostura y adoptaron un matiz juguetón.

«¿Qué piensas tú que le vi?»

De acuerdo, Terunori no esperaba esa pregunta. No era como si Satoshi lo hubiera dejado sin palabras, pues Kuga era consciente de las numerosas virtudes de la joven, empezando por su por su mágica destreza al preparar soba; era simplemente que la pregunta había sonado a algo distinto.

Era como si Isshiki hiciera más énfasis en la parte de "qué piensas tú" que en la visión de Kuga sobre Kinokuni. _De qué modo crees que pienso _o _en qué crees que me fijo _hubiesen sido preguntas más acertadas.

«¿Qué quieres tú que le vea?»

Si el tren de pensamiento de Kuga seguía el rumbo correcto, la respuesta que le dio a Isshiki fue tan directa como pretendía ser. El mensaje estaba claro: Terunori no era fan de las personas que jugaban a hacerse las interesantes, él prefería a quien lo era de verdad.

Terunori eligió no seguir el juego de Isshiki porque él ya era interesante por donde se le viera; no necesitaba sobreactuar para atraer su atención. Ya bastante intrigado tenía a Terunori como para ponerse a jugar a los acertijos.

Entonces, reafirmando el punto de cuán enigmático podía resultar Satoshi, éste le dedicó una mirada de asombro aunada a una suerte de media sonrisa con gusto a resignación.

«¿No estabas probando un nuevo platillo? Estoy seguro de que las hojas del té negro se cuecen a distinta temperatura en Japón y en China.»

De inmediato, Kuga se apresuró a revisar el recipiente en el que tenía la segunda variedad del dichoso té y cerciorarse de que no se hubiera quemado. Era una tontería, pero el vanidoso experto en recetas más picantes que el Mapo Tofu se había encaprichado con la idea de preparar un plato a base de té mejor que el de Tsukasa.

Desde luego, Isshiki sabía que aquella batalla sembró en Terunori la semilla de la duda, pero no iba a detenerlo aun cuando Kuga era ya un excelente cocinero, porque resultaba alentador verlo abandonar ese aparente exceso de confianza y dar rienda suelta a una versión de sí mismo enfocada en crecer, esforzarse y superar sus expectativas.

Así pues, Satoshi se dispuso a dedicarse a lo propio en lugar de seguir distrayéndose, empero, le fue imposible ocultar su buen humor al oír a Kuga quejase.

«¡Maldición! Aun no es tan bueno como el de ese desgraciado.»


End file.
